Nicola
Nicola of Woods Beyond is a first-year student at the School for Good and main character in Quests for Glory 'Early Life' Nicola lived in Gavaldon, and helped her father run his pub, Papa Pipp's Pub. She is due to inherit the pub herself after his death, as her brothers, Gus and Gagan, would sell the building. 'Appearance' She has dark skin, big, curly, dark hair and her face is cat shaped. She's a petite girl. 'Personality' She's intelligent, smart and brave (she saved her friends more than twice and gave good advices) but she degrades people around her and she thinks she's smarter than others. 'Biography' ''The School for Good and Evil A World Without Princes The Last Ever After ''The Ever Never Handbook Her friend Hunter's application for the School for Good and Evil on her behalf is shown, along with Professor Sader's note saying that she is crucial for the school's survival. Quests for Glory When Readers are permitted to apply to The School for Good and Evil, she wishes to go but cannot leave her father and his pub in the hands of her brothers. However, thanks to an application sent by her friend Hunter and a note from the late Professor Sader, she is taken for the School for Evil. But the castle itself seemed to dislike her, slamming doors in her face and ejecting her into the bay. Once a classroom caved as she entered, Dean Sophie took her to Dean Dovey, blaming her for the damage. Dovey didn't want her either, but the invisible barrier wouldn't let her return to the Evil castle. In the end, the Deans decided that she could spend a few months as an Ever and they would send her home at Christmas. But later, the Storian writes that Nicola will join Agatha, Sophie, The Coven, Willam, Bogden and Hort on their quest to stop the Snake, so she is taken aboard the Igraine. She helps save the team on several occasions, becoming regarded as the smartest member of the group, and meets her crush, Hort. At the end of the book, her fate is ambiguous, as she is captured by Rhian's men. Abilities * She has read every storybook, especially her favourite,'' The Tale of Sophie and Agatha'', several times. * She also has a great memory, which is very helpful in tough situations. * She is very sporty, able to beat her older brothers at any sport. * She is also a great cook, frequently cooking at her father's pub. Relationships ''Friends'' Agatha She is friends with Agatha, after helping her sail the Igraine; and aiding her on her quest to capture The Snake and be a good queen. Sophie Nicola dislikes Sophie at first, as she writes a scathing review of her nut crumble in the Gavaldon newspaper, and after reading 'The Tale of Sophie and Agatha', she thinks that Sophie is a brat. However, once Sophie saves her from the Snake's trap at the Four Point they not-enemies. Family Nicola's Father Gus Gagan ''Love Interests'' Hort Nicola has a big crush on Hort (he was her favorite character in "The tale of Sophie and Agatha") It is confirmed that Hort likes her too. Trivia * Nicola's favourite book is A Girl's Guide to Survival in a Man's World. * She founded the Gavaldon unisex rugby team. * Nicola's favourite animal is the bonobo. *Her using a frying pan in battle could be a reference to the Disney princess Rapunzel, who also wields a frying pan. * She has read every storybook, especially her favourite,'' The Tale of Sophie and Agatha'', several times. * She also has a great memory, which is very helpful in tough situations. * She is very sporty, able to beat her older brothers at any sport. * She is also a great cook, frequently cooking at her father's pub. 'Quotes' 'Gallery' Category:Females Category:Students Category:Readers Category:Evers Category:Characters Category:Quests For Glory Characters Category:Article stubs Category:The School for Good and Evil Characters